Dyskusja użytkownika:Nanaki/Kwiecień 2008 - Marzec 2009
__TOC__ Szablon:Spr Istnieje - pewno sie Tobie przyda -- Lukasew 03:43, 29 kwi 2008 (PDT) Spasiba za szablon + mała prośba Szczerze to mnie zagiąłeś tą zmianą ^^, no ale wyszło na dobre, w związku z tym mam prośbę, bo nagle szablon przestał widzieć kilka obrazków, ja nie chcę grzebać tam nic. A i zaległe thx za , ja to łopatologicznie zrobiłem. Coraz mniej jest moich dziewiczych szablonów. :P Pozdrawiam, powinieneś trafić na "Artykuł miesiąca" *Problem polega na tym, że nazwy niektórych plików miały rozszerzenia napisane dużymi literami a wiki to rozróżnia. A ja przeleciałem całość RegEx-em. I mi zmienił JPG na jpg. -- 14:30, 29 maj 2008 (PDT) Podgląd Przepraszam ale dlaczego mam używać poglądu? Przecież i tak poprawiam błędy? -- Benjamin Linus 20:18, 31 maj 2008 (PDT) Jeszcze raz dzięki *Powoli rozkminiam gdzie to wstawić w signę, ale będzie dobrze, a i dzięki a poprawę dwóch moich szablonów, teraz wyglądają lepiej. To powinno być normalnie artykułem tygodnia :) --Zenek Łod Benka 04:43, 28 cze 2008 (PDT) Przyciski Witam. Widziałeś już dodatkowe przyciski, które wykonałem? Jeśli tak to napisz do mnie może potrzebne są jakieś poprawki Ps.Dostępny jest także opis zmian.Jeśli wykonasz jakąś zmianę to po prostu kliknij na dowolny przycisk (te zielone), zostanie automatycznie wstawiony do opisu zmian. Jeśli ich nie widzisz to wciśnij CTRL+F5 w przypadku Opery --Gudys 09:12, 4 lip 2008 (PDT) Because you left Sorry, widziałem ten szablon ale nie mogłem się opanować. Już skończyłem ze zdjęciami. Jeszcze raz sorry. -Benjamin Linus 20:53, 23 sty 2009 (PDT) Jughead Co do opisu ( bo widzę, że go edytujesz ) kilku faktów nie byłem pewien jednak czas akcji i miejsce są prawidłowe. -Benjamin Linus 20:02, 29 sty 2009 (PDT) Ellie Co do hasła o Ellie nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, może lepiej poczekać ( sądzę, że w tym sezonie dowiemy się czy to ona jest panią Hawking ) bo jeśli okaże się, że teorie o niej są prawdziwe to artykuł będzie niepotrzebny i trzeba go będzie połączyć z pani Hawking. -Benjamin Linus 11:15, 30 sty 2009 (PDT) * ważny jest obecny stan wiedzy, a nie przewidywania, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mamy takie zmiany czasu. --Lukasew 10:46, 30 sty 2009 (UTC) Widżę, że trochę ogarnąłeś mój opis, ale i tak wydaje mi się całkiem niezły. A co do kolejności to ja zawsze pisze opis w takiej kolejności w jakiej pojawiał się w odcinku, w tym pierwsza scena należała do Oceanic Six i tak też go napisałem. -Benjamin Linus 10:44, 06 lut 2009 (PDT) Czas akcji flashów * Napisałeś, że akcja aktualnych flashfowardów dzieje się w 2008 roku, ale to by oznaczało ,że 3x22 również dział się w tym roku co jest sprzeczne z napisem na gazecie Jacka z datą kwiecień 2007 ( chyba, że to po prostu wpadka producentów ) bo przecież aktualne wydarzenia są bezpośrednią kontynuacją finału sezonu 4 z domu pogrzebowego a owy finał był z kolei kontynuacją finału sezonu3. Wniosek jest taki, że następujące po sobie bezpośrednio wydarzenia z 3,4 i 5 sezonu dzieją się w roku 2008 a nie 2007. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz o co chodzi bo jak to teraz czytam niezbyt jasno to wygląda :O -Benjamin Linus 10:21, 11 lut 2009 (PDT) ** Rozumiem, czyli jeśli będzie mi dane napisać jutro albo w najbliższej przyszłości opis któregoś z odcinków to mam stosować rok 2008 jako czas akcji flashów O6 od momentu próby samobójczej Jacka do spotkania przy Long Beach Marina 23 i wydarzeń późniejszych ? W związku może pozmieniać przy opisach niektórych bohaterów rok 2007 na 2008 ? -Benjamin Linus 18:09, 11 lut 2009 (PDT) Re: Przypomnienie Ale co jest konkretnie źle ? -Benjamin Linus 22:49, 20 lut 2009 (PDT) ** Ale rozumiem, że chodzi o kropki i przecinki bo apostrofy używam te o których pisałeś poprzednio -Benjamin Linus 22:55, 20 lut 2009 (PDT) *** To w haśle Bena to z przyzwyczajenia. Moja wina, moja wina :P -Benjamin Linus 23:05, 20 lut 2009 (PDT) Uprawnienia admina Cześć, zgodnie z prośbą -- nadałem Ci uprawnienia admina. Pamiętaj, że "With great power comes great responsibility", jak mawiał Spider-man. ;) Pozdrawiam, TOR 22:49, 19 mar 2009 (UTC) Epizody/Centrycznie Mam pytanie co do nowych szablonów (Postacie, Inni, Dharma itd.) - występują tam sekcje "Centrycznie" i "Epizody" - na czym polega różnica? Bo centryczne, to te, w których postać była centryczna. A o co chodzi z "Epizodami"?--Mariobaryla 15:17, 22 mar 2009 (UTC) Bot Witam. Skąd masz plik konfiguracyjny (family.py)? --Gudyś 16:44, 22 mar 2009 (UTC) 3 uwagi *Na jaką odpowiedz czekasz ? a podglądu używam *Przeczytałem --Karolost 13:18, 27 mar 2009 (UTC) *Podpisałem się--Karolost 13:50, 27 mar 2009 (UTC)